Picture For My Love
by BrokenGlass12
Summary: Lucy runs away from Natsu when she discovers him kissing another girl. She flees and starts a new life without him. What happens when Natsu finally finds Lucy after two years? Will he be forgiven or will Lucy continue down the road of heartbreak once again?


_**Lucy runs away from Natsu when she discovers him kissing another girl. She flees and starts a new life without him. What happens when Natsu finally finds Lucy after two years? Will he be forgiven or will Lucy continue down the road of heartbreak once again?**_

 _OoOoO_

The blonde woman, desperate for a bath, dragged her feet out of the coffee shop where she worked part time. She yearned to go home and continue writing her novel.

Ever since the woman had moved away from Magnolia, her writing career had skyrocketed. Maybe because she just had more time than before, or maybe because she was constantly needing to channel her emotions somewhere. Either way, she was content with her career. Her life on the other hand was another story. Heartbreak can do that to a person.

Lost in her thoughts, the blonde narrowly caught herself after tripping over something. Looking behind her she noticed a lone wallet on the sidewalk. Looking around her, she gently picked up the wallet and opened it- fully intending on searching for a license or something.

She was not prepared in the slightest.

"N-Natsu?" She gasped as her fingers brushed across the picture of the couple.

The pink haired boy had his arm lazily thrown over the girl's shoulders. They both were smiling at each other, not having a care in the world. The girl looked so happy and content. She looked happy.

The woman was thrown into an old memory as tears filled her eyes.

 _She had opened the door to her shared apartment complex while being quiet. It was her and Natsu's three year anniversary and she had bought him a gift. A golden fire pendant on an equally shiny gold chain to be precise. She couldn't wait to show him because he was fascinated with gold objects, her hair for example._

 _As she stepped into her home, she heard voices._

" _Lisanna, she'll be back any minute."_

" _You love me Natsu. I know you do." Her heart stopped upon hearing that._

" _I don't lo-" She heard an intake of breath and stepped forward, scared to know if she was right. She saw Lisanna kissing him and he wasn't pushing her away._

 _Her eyes cried silent tears, as she struggled to leave the scene without being noticed. She ran away from the place that was no longer her home, letting the strangled sobs rise in her throat._

"I bet he was gonna say 'I don't love Lucy,'" _she thought,_ "I should've known it was too good to be true."

 _She didn't stop running until she had reached the train station. Dropping her phone in a trash can, she bought a train ticket to a different city and left, never once looking back._

 _She started a new life using the funds that her father had set up for her. Coming from a rich family had its perks and she had never been so thankful to be so loaded._

 _The woman came back to reality as a voice called her name._

"Luce?" She stilled and her whole body clenched. Lucy pulled herself up and pushed the wallet into his chest. Her eyes wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Found your wallet," Lucy mumbled and starting walking away from Natsu. Hoping that he wouldn't follow her, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Luce, don't do this," Natsu's voice quivered. "I can't lose you again. Please give me a chance." Lucy stopped and turned to look at him.

"You lost that chance two years ago," she glared at him and he stiffened.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! Hell, we were so good Luce."

"Maybe you should go ask Lisanna," Lucy mumbled. Natsu's face paled.

"No! Damn Luce," He said as he swept his fingers through his hair. "Let me explain." She waited patiently.

"I was drunk an-" Lucy cut him off.

"You idiot!" She flicked his forehead. "Why you be drunk on our anniversary of all days?"

"I thought that I had missed it." Natsu said looking down.

"Y-you just mixed up the days?" She said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I thought you were mad at me too because you left without waking me that morning, so I had a drink...or two."

"That still doesn't explain you kissing Lisanna." He looked defeated as she spoke.

"She came over wanting to talk, so I let her in. Next thing I know she kissed me," He growled. "She took note that I was drunk and sad and tried to comfort me."

"But you didn't push her away!" Lucy choked on a sob. "You let her kiss you."

"You must of left before I pushed her away. I was shocked at first that why I didn't push her away," Natsu looked her in the eyes. "Luce… I loved you then and I still love you now. Please."

He just looked so honest in that moment. Lucy nodded at his words and stepped forward to hug him.

"We can try again. Baby steps." Natsu's eyes lit up.

"You won't regret it!" He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went to stroke her hair.

Lucy subtly pushed him away and said, "No more getting drunk okay?"

Natsu nodded his approval as a smile lit up his face.

"Thanks Luce."

"Here's my new number Natsu," Lucy said as she started to walk home. "Don't lose it."

"No promises!" She shook her head as she walked away.

The idiot still loved her, and like the idiot she was, she still loved him. She was giving him another chance and she was never so grateful to be her clumsy self.

OoOoO

 **I have posted this story before and it got a lot of hate for being cliche, so I took it down. I just now got around to editing it, and I changed the ending so hopefully it isn't as cliche as it was before. This was just an idea from a long time ago. I know I suck at writing, but please leave advice instead of hate if you do decide to review this one-shot.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
